


Dream Sequence

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dreams, M/M, PWP, Sexytimes, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.  Surely sexytimes is part of that…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly the most PWP thing I’ve ever written, except maybe for that tentacle fic… Apologies.

_March, 2015_

Kurt is roused from a sound sleep by his husband’s voice. He can't tell what Blaine is saying, as Blaine turns over to face Kurt, mumbling into his pillow. 

There's enough light coming in from outside their apartment window that Kurt can see his face, however, and Blaine's eyebrows are drawn, his eyes still closed, long lashes fanned across his cheeks. He has managed to twist himself out of the blankets, naked on the bed except for his black boxer briefs.

Blaine speaks again, and this time Kurt can hear him clearly. "Kurt, please, Kurt," he moans, and Kurt shivers. He had thought Blaine's nightmares were a thing of the past, that as the months since their wedding had gone by, Blaine no longer dreamt about Kurt leaving him. But apparently he was wrong. 

Kurt quickly leans over Blaine, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Blaine, honey, it's okay. I’m right here. Wake up, everything’s okay."

Blaine just twitches and groans. Kurt shakes him a little harder, and Blaine's eyes slowly open, finding Kurt's in the dim light.

"Blaine, it's all right. It was just a nightmare."

He could swear Blaine blushes at his words. Kurt glances down Blaine's body, noting a certain telltale indicator that maybe Blaine wasn't actually having a _bad_ dream. Blaine sees him look, and reaches out to try to pull the blanket back over himself.

Kurt stops him with a hand on his wrist, and suddenly Blaine is gazing right at him, his eyes dark with something not generally associated with nightmares. "Blaine...?" Kurt asks, rubbing his thumb along the thin skin on the underside of Blaine's wrist. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Blaine seems tempted to laugh, but Kurt's hand on his arm keeps him focused. "Depends on your definition of bad, I suppose," he replies, biting his lip.

Kurt slides up against Blaine, his chest against his husband's. Blaine is warm against him, breathing rather harder than usual. "Was it a sex dream?" Kurt asks, letting his breath puff against Blaine's ear. He can feel Blaine's inhale and his response sends tingles down his spine.

"It was."

"Care to share?"

Blaine twists his head, catching Kurt's eyes, as if trying to judge in what direction this conversation is going. Kurt holds his gaze steadily for a moment, then slowly licks a stripe up Blaine's neck. 

"Oh," Blaine breathes out, his body jerking towards Kurt's. 

"Tell me what you dreamed," Kurt instructs, his voice firm.

"Okay, okay," Blaine replies, but he doesn't elaborate, although his body is still leaning into Kurt's. He seems like he's trying not to rut up against him, and Kurt can't imagine why he’s holding back. Kurt wonders if he's embarrassed. Maybe Kurt’s pushing too hard.

"You don't have to tell me, sweetie," Kurt says, letting up on the sultry for a minute in favor of a lighter tone. "But it might be fun." Although... "Was it not about me? I won't be mad, I promise." Kurt really hopes it is about him.

"No, it was about you. About us."

That's good, Kurt thinks. Maybe Blaine just needs a little more encouragement. "So in this dream, where were we?"

"In a dance class."

"Nice setting," Kurt observes. "What were we wearing?"

"You just had on black yoga pants," Blaine says. "Nothing on top. And I - I don't know what I was wearing, at first."

"At first?" Kurt presses up against Blaine, pulling him close with a hand on the small of his back. 

"Yeah. Because later... Later, I was naked."

"Mmmm," Kurt says. He lets his hand drift down to Blaine's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Blaine shudders in a deep breath and digs his face into Kurt's neck, his hand sliding to the back of Kurt’s head. "Kurt," he sighs out, his hips thrusting against Kurt. 

The way Blaine is pulling on Kurt’s hair is doing things to him – the whole situation is doing things to him, but clearly Kurt is going to have to drag the story out of Blaine. He doesn’t mind. 

Kurt slides a finger around the waistband of Blaine’s briefs, and begins to tug them down. "So, what happened in this dream?"

Blaine groans as Kurt drags his boxers down and off his legs. As soon as they're gone, he presses himself back against Kurt, this time letting himself press rhythmically against him.

"We were dancing. Ballet.” Blaine’s breath is coming in shallow pants. “You were leading, twirling me and lifting me. We did that thing where I wrap one leg around your waist, and you sort of dip me."

Kurt licks down Blaine's chest, and pauses to suck on a nipple.

"Oh God, Kurt, please," Blaine chokes out. 

Huh, maybe here's where we came in, Kurt thinks. "Keep going, baby, then what happened?"

"As we were - shit, Kurt - as we were dancing, you put your fingers in me."

Kurt pauses, the image capturing his full attention. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did it feel?"

"How do you think?" Blaine blurts out, thrusting back against Kurt. He is flushed and sweating, and clearly close to the edge. But Kurt isn’t going to let this opportunity pass them by.

"Let's try it," he says, sitting up and pulling his own boxers off.

"Wh- what? Are you - no, that's crazy." Blaine sits up too, reaching for Kurt with desperate hands. "This is fine - good - like this, come back," he whines. 

Kurt slides out of his grasp and off the bed. He stands and offers his hand to Blaine. "Dance with me?"

Blaine immediately takes his hand, but is shaking his head. “This isn’t going to work.”

"It's your dream, give it a chance." Kurt strikes a ballet pose. “Everyone deserves their dreams to come true.” He twirls Blaine briefly before pulling him back against his body. "Show me how we were dancing," he says, and Blaine complies, lifting a leg and hooking it around Kurt's waist. They wobble, Blaine not really able to hold his leg up this way for long – he isn’t actually a ballet dancer, after all.

“Try this.” Kurt moves them closer to the bed. “Put your foot here,” he points. Blaine rests his dangling foot on the edge of the bed, and Kurt pulls them close, imitating the pose Blaine had described. Blaine loops his arms over Kurt’s shoulders for balance, breathing hard against his neck.

“What do you think?” Kurt asks, letting one hand drift around to stroke Blaine’s cock as the other firmly grips his ass. “Is it like the dream?”

“Yeah – close enough,” Blaine pants. He gasps as Kurt starts massaging around his hole, his body now pressed tight against Kurt’s. 

“Keep going?” Kurt asks, only half seriously. The way Blaine is worked up right now, he doesn’t think there is a chance in hell he’d want to stop.

“Yes – yes - don’t stop,” Blaine confirms. He squirms against Kurt, trying to lift his leg higher and let Kurt get a better angle. It’s not a very effective position, but it seems to be working for Blaine anyway, his cock hard and leaking between them.

“Hold on, babe,” Kurt says, grabbing for the lube they keep in the nightstand. Blaine whines as Kurt pulls away for a moment, but soon Kurt is back, fingers coated and now pressing more intently against Blaine.

By the time Kurt slides a finger in, Blaine is trembling and they are both slicked with sweat from the effort of maintaining their pose. 

“Kurt, oh god, yes.” Blaine is practically dangling from Kurt’s neck, holding on with one hand, the other roaming up and down Kurt’s back. “Feels so good. Can you – more?”

Kurt’s wrist is aching, and with the way Blaine is shaking, he isn’t sure this is going to last much longer. But he’s willing to try. He slides a second finger in, and tries to straighten up as much as he can at the same time, still trying for the dance pose. 

“Kurt – fuck,” Blaine cries out, as his foot falls off the bed and Kurt’s fingers slip out. “I can’t – can we please-” Blaine begs, grabbing tightly to Kurt and pressing his face into his neck. He isn’t making much sense, but Kurt gets the gist of it.

“I think dance class is over,” he says, climbing on to the bed and pulling Blaine with him. “Or at least, it’s time for a new pose.” He raises an eyebrow at Blaine, who surges against him, planting messy kisses down his neck. “My turn to pick. Turn over.”

Blaine drags his tongue over Kurt’s collarbone but then obediently flips over onto his stomach. Kurt takes a moment to admire the view, Blaine’s lovely ass now fully on display for him. “This is more like it,” he says, giving Blaine a little slap.

Blaine is impatient, but Kurt takes his time, rubbing and stroking over the muscles in Blaine’s back and down over his ass until Blaine is once again trembling under his hands. A little more lube, and then Kurt slides his fingers inside Blaine, starting with two this time. Blaine is more than ready, thrusting back against Kurt’s hand and letting out the most delicious sounds.

“Want more, baby?” Kurt asks, leaning closer to Blaine and whispering in his ear.

“Yes, Kurt, oh god,” Blaine moans, thrashing his head from side to side, his hands grasping at the sheets. “Please, yes, please.”

A third finger, just for a few minutes, has Blaine so close Kurt knows it isn’t going to take much longer. He sits back, Blaine whining as Kurt’s fingers leave him again, and quickly lubes himself up.

“Gonna take care of you now,” Kurt breaths out, running a calming hand over Blaine’s side, and leaning down to press a quick kiss to the back of his neck. He lines himself up and presses in to Blaine slowly, loving his husband’s reaction as he tries to hold still and relax. 

But Blaine is never very good at relaxing, and within moments he is pushing back against Kurt, both of them groaning until Kurt is all the way in. Kurt hears a contented sigh from Blaine, and wiggles a bit in response. Kurt moves a few times, and then, satisfied that he isn’t going to hurt Blaine, picks up the pace.

Blaine is on board instantly, raising his ass up just enough to give Kurt the perfect angle. He’s been close to the edge and back multiples times already tonight. Sure enough, it doesn’t take much before Blaine is shaking all over. Kurt tries to slow down, to extend his pleasure just a little bit longer, but Blaine isn’t having any of it, going wild underneath him. “Come on, Kurt, please,” he begs. “Just fuck me, don’t stop. Please. Fuck me.”

Kurt lets go, then, and presses hard into Blaine, over and over until they are both lost in it, writhing and shaking and completely unaware of anything but the amazing feel of their bodies, as close as they can be. Kurt just manages to get a hand under Blaine to pull at his cock before he comes, with a burst of pleasure that seems to go on forever. He feels Blaine come too, wet and warm over his hand. His husband finally relaxes, his face smoothing into a contented grin. 

They lie panting for breath in their sweat soaked bed, Kurt half on top of Blaine, his face pressed against Blaine’s cheek. Kurt thinks he finally understands what people mean when they say someone fucked their brains out.

“Holy crap,” Blaine says, finally breaking the silence. “That was a really good dream.”


End file.
